


look but don't touch

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Lapdance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taako's voice is low when he says, “What did I say about touching?”“Look but don’t touch,” Kravitz whispers, more turned on than he’s ever been in his life.“Are you gonna do that?”“Yes.”“You fuckin’ better.”---Kravitz gets more than he bargained for on date night with his boys.





	look but don't touch

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are back in town! Taako and Magnus are trans dudes and Kravitz is dead with a conjured-up body so he can have whatever genitals he wants. Magnus uses masculine-coded words for his body as is the nC tradition.

When Taako calls Kravitz to tell him tonight is date night, Kravitz assumes it'll be a fairly routine affair. They’ll eat dinner, probably, have some drinks, play a board game or tell stories and eventually end up in bed, like most of their dates. So when he arrives in Taako’s apartment, emerging from the space-time rift he’s torn with his scythe, he’s not entirely prepared for what he walks in on.

Taako is sitting on the couch, naked, with his legs spread wide for Magnus, who’s also naked and kneeling between them, all but having his face fucked by the elf. Taako’s fingers are woven into Magnus’s hair, gripping it tight, and his hips are thrusting against Magnus’s mouth. As Kravitz arrives, Taako looks over, eyes hazy and mouth slack, and comes hard against Magnus’s tongue with a loud moan.

Magnus keeps licking him through his orgasm until Taako stops shuddering and gods, but the noises he’s making are obscene. Then he moves back, wipes his mouth, and makes eye contact with Kravitz as he licks his lips and smirks. Oh hell no. Magnus Burnsides does _not_ get to be that seductive, damn it all. 

“Sorry for arriving late,” Kravitz says after a beat, because he’s not sure what else to say after walking in on his boyfriend eating his other boyfriend out. 

“Oh no, darling, you were right on time.” Taako looks at Magnus and they share a grin. “As always.”

Kravitz is a few things- bemused, mostly, but a little irritated and kind of aroused. So, the normal mix of emotions for date night, with maybe a little more confusion than usual.

“Oh.” He says. Okay. That’s a word, kind of. Good start. 

Taako doesn’t say anything, just sits there, legs spread wide, lazily running his fingers through Magnus’ hair. He’s looking at Kravitz, smirking, watching him sweat. Kravitz loosens his tie and stares at a spot on the far wall, trying desperately to think of something to say.

There’s a few moments of awkward silence before Taako gets up from the couch on shaky legs and moves to stand in front of Kravitz. This close, Kravitz can smell him, can smell his sweat and his come and for a second it’s dizzying. Taako grabs his (loosened) tie and pulls him down enough so that they’re face-to-face. 

“Hey,” Taako says, smiling. 

“Hey.” Kravitz manages. Then Taako’s kissing him, pressing their mouths together, and his tongue is in Kravitz’s mouth almost immediately. Taako isn’t a patient kisser, Kravitz knows this. He likes it fast and sloppy and _oh-_

His train of thought is interrupted by Taako’s hand sliding down his chest, down his stomach, down his hips, and between his legs, where those nimble clever fingers press in just enough to tease. The whine Kravitz lets out into Taako’s mouth makes the elf laugh, and he does it again.

When he pulls away, he whispers, “No dick today?” Kravitz shakes his head, mind still reeling too hard to reply with actual words. 

“You know,” Taako whispers, “Magnus _really_ likes eating me out. Betcha he’d like eating you out just as much.”

It’s like his stupid tongue is made of lead. Kravitz is overloaded and overwhelmed and for the (metaphorical) life of him, he can’t get words to come out of his mouth. Taako takes a step back from him, and cocks his head.

“You okay, Krav?” 

He nods his head, and finally finds his voice. “Just a little… overwhelmed.”

“Need a sec to catch your breath?”

“No, I’m good. And you two already got a pretty unfair head start.”

“I dunno about _all_ of those words, but I sure as hell got some pretty head.”

“Taako,” Kravitz says, trying to sound reprimanding and only kind of succeeding. 

“Mhm?” Taako hums back, unabashed. The look he’s giving Kravitz is downright filthy, with his eyelids heavy and his tongue between his teeth. Like he’s still trying to seduce Kravitz, like he didn’t just come pretty spectacularly. Like he has to even _try_ to get Kravitz to want to fuck him.

And Kravitz doesn’t have any kind of response, so he kisses Taako again, his tongue tracing the shape of Taako’s own, and he presses one hand into the small of Taako’s back and squeezes his ass with the other. Taako is thick, especially his hips and ass and thighs, so there’s plenty to grab. He moans into Kravitz’s mouth, and jumps when Kravitz’s fingers slip far enough between his thighs to brush against his cunt. Kravitz grins, and goes back to fondling the soft flesh of Taako’s ass. 

Then Taako’s grabbing his lapels and walking backwards, pulling him towards the couch. Magnus scootches to the side so Taako can step back and push Kravitz down so he’s sitting.

Taako swings his leg up, puts his foot on the couch right by Kravitz’s thigh, and Kravitz can see, well… all of him. How wet and pink he is, how neatly-kept his pubes are. They’re shaved into a fucking heart, for Her sake. Then he’s moving his hips in circles as he puts his hand on Kravtiz’s shoulder. There’s no music playing, but he seems to be swaying to a beat. Taako steps his other foot up onto the couch, and crouches down so he’s straddling Kravitz’s lap, knees on the couch and framing Kravitz in.

“Darling,” he says, “for the next ten minutes, you’re gonna look but you’re not gonna touch. Capiche?” 

“…capiche,” says Kravitz after a beat. It’s a little difficult to reply when your breath gets caught in your throat.

“Good boy,” says Taako, and runs his hands from his knees up his thighs, over his hips, up his sides and over his chest. He throws his head back, shakes out his long hair, and lowers down so his face is right in Kravitz’s. He drapes his arms over Kravitz’s shoulders and then he starts gyrating his hips, grinding onto Kravitz’s lap, and oh, suddenly he wishes he’d felt like having a dick today.

Taako never breaks eye contact with him even as he brings his hands up to run them through his own hair. It’s so intimate, having such a gorgeous elf paying attention to him and only him and Kravitz is so enraptured that he actually forgets Magnus for a minute. Guilt bubbles in the pit of his stomach as he looks over to where Magnus is still on the floor, but dissipates when he sees Magnus stroking himself, watching the show. Taako puts his hand on Kravitz’s face, turns it back to face him.

“Maggie’s a big boy, he can take care of himself. Right now, those gorgeous red eyes need to be on me. Got it, handsome?”

Kravitz nods, and Taako winks at him before deftly turning himself around, still kneeling but with his back against Kravitz’s chest. He starts grinding his ass against Kravitz’s crotch again and gods, but he can feel his underwear sticking to his inner thighs with how wet he is right now. Taako presses his back against Kravitz’s chest, tilts his head back, and bites right at Kravtiz’s jawline. He has to clench his fists at his sides to keep from grabbing Taako, who’s sliding forward, off his lap, and when he looks down he can see Taako’s cum smeared all over his slacks. Taako sees it too, and for a moment seems genuinely embarrassed.

“Uh. Sorry ‘bout that, bubala.” His face is red, bless him, and Kravitz can’t help himself, he lunges up to kiss him. Taako lets him for just a second, then shoves him back down with a surprising amount of strength.

His voice is low when he says, “What did I say about touching?”

Kravitz swallows, and says nothing. Taako grabs his tie, jerks him in close to his face. “What. Did. I. Say.”

“Look but don’t touch,” Kravitz whispers, more turned on than he’s ever been in his life.

“Are you gonna do that?”

“Yes.”

“You fuckin’ better.” Taako lets go of his tie, lets him fall back, and pushes his legs open. He slides one knee between them, keeps his other foot planted on the floor, and leans forward to ghost his lips down Kravitz’s neck. He starts undoing Kravitz’s tie with one hand and just as it occurs to Kravitz to wonder where his other hand is, he’s pressing it against him, cupping him through his pants, lightly lightly lightly grinding the heel of his palm against Kravitz’s clit. He tries to close his legs just on instinct but Taako’s knee is in the way, and he laughs when he feels Kravitz’s legs trying to close.

“Uh-uh. I want you spread just like this.” He pulls his tie off and starts unbuttoning Kravitz’s shirt. 

He’s about three buttons down when Magnus whines, “Taako, please,” and both boys look at him to see his abs clenching and his thighs shaking with how hard he’s trying not to come. 

Both of them say, “Fuck,” almost in perfect unison, and Magnus whimpers. Taako slides away from Kravitz, leaving him breathless and wet, and kneels down on the floor with Magnus. He’s whispering to him, but loud enough so that Kravitz can hear.

“Mags, babe, can you hold out a little longer?” Magnus is shaking his head no, and Taako takes his face in his hands and looks him in the eye. “Try for me, baby, you can do it. I don’t want you coming until you get Krav off with that perfect tongue of yours.”

Magnus nods, and there’s tears in his eyes. Taako takes the hand he was touching himself with, puts his fingers in his mouth, hums around them.

“You taste so fucking good, Mags. If you’re good I’ll clean you up after you come, sound good?” Magnus nods again and takes a deep, shaky breath. Taako stands up, turns back to Kravitz.

“Looks like we gotta hurry this up, Krav. If we keep Maggie waiting much longer it’s just gonna be cruel. And besides,” he presses his fingers back up against Kravitz, and both of them can tell he’s soaked through his slacks at this point, “I think you’re more than ready.”

It doesn’t take long for Taako to finish unbuttoning Kravitz’s shirt and waistcoat, and he’s pulling them off along with his jacket with a fervor Kravitz hasn’t seen from him in a while. Taako gets his pants and shoes off faster than Kravitz imagined possible, and soon he’s left sitting on the couch in his boxer briefs, feeling exposed and on the verge of desperation. Magnus is about in the same boat, because as soon as Taako is out of the way, he’s kneeling in front of Kravitz, hooking those strong arms under his legs and pulling him forward by his ass. 

Kravitz is balanced on the edge of the couch as Magnus licks and sucks at him through his underwear and it’s simultaneously so much and nowhere near enough and he’s lifting his hips and all but ripping his underwear off so he can feel Magnus’ tongue on him and when Magnus presses his tongue against him, he thinks he probably screams.

Taako is kneeling at Magnus’ side, whispering to him again, telling him how good he’s doing, how he just has to hold out for a little more, and rubbing his thigh. Magnus slides his tongue _into Kravitz_ and he feels his eyes roll back into his head as Magnus fucks him with his tongue. Then there’s fingers rubbing his clit and his whole body goes stiff as he comes hard, groaning, “Fuck, fuck, Magnus, oh, fuck,” and Magnus comes seconds after he does, tongue still in him. 

Magnus moaning against him as he comes almost sends Kravitz over the edge again, and when Magnus finally pulls away, gasping for air, Kravitz feels like he might pass out. His vision goes a little blurry but as he looks down, he sees Taako stroking Magnus through his orgasm and Magnus’ hips thrusting into his hand desperately.

“Good boy, good boy, you did so fucking good for me and Krav, yeah, so fucking good,” is what Taako whispers to Magnus as he leans forward and rests his forehead on the couch, still panting hard.

“Lemme clean you up,” Taako says, and stands up, offering Magnus a hand. Magnus takes it and climbs unsteadily to his feet just long enough to collapse on the couch next to Kravitz. Kravitz kisses him without even thinking about it, just pulls Magnus’ head towards him and crushes their lips together as Taako kneels in front of Magnus and licks from his thighs to his hole, licking up the slick cum, gently, gently tonguing his cock. Magnus twitches every time Taako brushes against his dick, and he’s whimpering into Kravitz’s mouth and then his hand is reaching over, between Kravitz’s legs, and those big, thick fingers are rubbing his clit and when Magnus moans low and deep into Kravitz’s mouth he comes again with a gasp.

Now he’s really fucking spent, and he presses one last, sloppy kiss to Magnus’ lips and slumps back on the couch, eyes shut.

“Damn,” says Taako from the floor. “Now _that_ was hot.”

Magnus laughs a little bit and murmurs, “Fuck.”

“You know I can’t get both you boys all the way to the bed, right?”

“Then you’d better come up here because my legs aren’t going to work for the next five decades,” mumbles Kravitz, eyes still closed. He feels sleepy and sated down to his bones.

“Eugh,” says Taako, “the couch is all wet. This is gross. You’re both gross.” All the same, he crawls up and squeezes between them, kissing them both on the cheek.

“We’re not falling asleep out here,” he says, and Kravitz mumbles, “Okay.”

Five minutes later, Magnus and Kravitz are fast asleep and Taako sighs, feigning exasperation for an audience of no one, and settles down for the night between his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always, always, always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
